


桃子蝴蝶

by furinkazan



Category: All伦
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furinkazan/pseuds/furinkazan





	桃子蝴蝶

我叼着烟看着躺在床上陷在睡眠里的邓伦，他背对着我蜷成一团，露出光洁的脊背和线条美好的腰肢，毛茸茸的脑袋埋在胸前。薄毯搭在腿上，遮掩着黏腻的股间。露出来的白腻皮肤在昏黄的台灯光中散着淡淡的光晕，纯白的像天使一样。  
他真漂亮，我满意的亲上了他的颈窝。  
触感也非常好，我忍不住把脸贴在他脖子上，感受着他薄薄皮肤下鲜活的动脉一突一突。

邓伦应该是累极了。两个小时前他在我胯下像条母狗般承欢，明明被我奸到爽翻直接插射，却始终皱着眉苦大仇深的样子。  
傻逼，你身上红的都快赶上虾子，而且你那翘得老高的鸡巴和恨不得把我老二夹断浪出水花的骚逼早就把你白花外表下掩饰着的淫浪出卖的一点不剩。  
总是这样，明明被干的比谁都爽却偏偏还摆着一副贞洁圣女的模样，也不知道给谁看。

我看着他总想起来以前读大学时室友给的桃子。摆在桌上散发着浓郁的果香，香到我甚至舍不得吃掉。  
那段时间我时不时用手指轻轻戳戳她，直到她熟的透烂。有天我一碰她就坏了，大颗大颗的水冒出来，我都怀疑这桃子已经没有果肉只剩水了。  
吃不了了，我把她丢进垃圾桶。到了晚上垃圾桶里就散发着糜烂的腐臭——你看，一个果实从熟透到变质只消一个一下午，我没吃到她，她甚至没能完成自己的使命就这样莫名其妙的烂掉了。  
人的保质期呢？  
也许长点，也许更短。  
我郁闷的抽了口烟。

邓伦比桃子珍贵多了，我不能看着他娶妻生子如正常人度过一生，我不能看着他悄无声息的腐烂败坏。他应该被用不同的方式对待，我在拯救他。  
于是我把他采下来供起来，我用我的精液滋养他浇灌他，我让他还在花期便早早成熟，我让他知道什么是性。  
我强奸了他，我囚禁了他。

可是他总想逃，我好无奈。  
吸完最后一口，我想了想然后把烟头按灭在他凸起的蝴蝶骨上。翅膀烧了的蝴蝶飞也飞不远，我得意的想着。


End file.
